DGrayMan Innocence
by Azino-haru
Summary: In the untold storys of the Black Order, one exorcist with a special innocence story unfolds.


I don't one man in any way at all.

Chapter 1: The boy with the Mimic Innocents.

A young boy no older then 16 with tied back silver hair was on a train looking out to the ocean glazed by the pail moon light. The first class room he was in made uncomfortable.

"Innocents. Is that what I have inside of me," The boy said. "The book did not say much, but that man said that I have it within me." The train passed through a tunnel, blocking his view. "The Black Order is where I need to go to, it sounds quite elite." The train came out of the tunnel and an Akuma were outside of the train. "Akuma!" The boy hit the ground as they're guns blasted away his cabin. "That room was not cheep!" The Akuma attacked again at where he was standing. The boy climbed the wall of what was left of the cabin and stood on the roof of the train. "You really should not mess with me," The Akuma shot its gun again but only grazed his right arm. The star pentacles spared along his right arm. "Now you will be differed at my hands. The hands of Firriar Futimaka," He placed his right arm to his chest.

"Innocents. Activate," Firriar said. Green flames spiraled from his chest and engulfed his right arm. The flames on his arm vanished and a gun that looked like one of the Akuma's guns was where his arm was. "My Innocent is within my heart and allows me to mimic any Innocents weapon. Now that I have the pentacles on my arm, I can use yours," He aimed the gun at the Akuma and shot out a bullet back at it. In that one shot, Akuma was defeated. The green flames engulfed his arm again and retuned it to normal but with the pentacles still on it. "Akuma. A creature of the Millennium Earl. Said to have been created from the sorrow of the human soul." The conductor passed by his destroyed cabin.

"How are you going to pay for this," The conductor said.

"Well," Firriar said. After hours of bussing tables in the train dinning room he both paid off his debt and arrived were he needed to be. He walked up to the cliff going up to the Black Order. "Looks like there is only one way up," the grabbed on to the rock wall and began climbing up. About half way through he started to get tired and found a small ledge to sit on. He looked up and saw that he still had a long way to go. He then rolled up his right sleeves and saw that the pentacles almost fully vanished. After ten minutes of rest he retuned to his climb and did not stop till he reached the top.

"Sir, someone just came up the cliff," One of the people watching the security cameras said.

"Why must everyone do that," The leader said. Firriar walked up to the door.

"Prepare for examination," A face said popping out of the door.

"Oh my gosh, talking door," Firriar said. The Face looked at him as if looking in to his body it's self.

"Failed, It Is An Akuma!" The face said.

"Oh damn, the pentacles on my arm," Firriar said. A whip hit right in front of him.

"Akumas will be killed by the beauty of a rose," A young man said.

"Innocence activate," Firriar said. His right arm transforms into an akuma gun from the green flames. The young man jumped off the wall he was on and stood in front of Firriar.

"Sentito Ukamayana, burn that into your skull as you die, Akuma," The young man said.

"Firriar Futimaka," Firriar said.

"That said he was Futimaka," One of the people watching said.

"Better go stop Sentito," one of the black order members said.

"What need dose an Akuma need a name," Sentito said.

"I am not an Akuma," Firriar said. Sentito made his whip wrapped around Firriar's gun arm.

"Every rose has thorns. Innocents activate," Sentito said. Thorns sprung out of his whip stabbing Firriar in the arm. Firriar picked up a tree branch not to far from him.

"Innocents activate," Firriar said. His gun arm retuned to normal but the thorns were still in his arm. The branch began shining. Someone hit Sentito over the head and he dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry, he gets carried away too often," a young woman said. The young woman was the one who hit Sentito over the head.

"No problem," Firriar said.

"My name is Senmina Fudo and welcome to the Black Order," the young woman said.

"Thank you," Firriar said.

"It is late, so how about you take a bath and head off to bed now, we will be examining you innocence tomorrow," Senmina said.

"Okay," Firriar said. He pulled out the thorns in his arm and headed inside with Senmina.

"You will be living in room 275, and the bath is down stairs." Senmina said.

"Okay," Firriar said. Still outside, Sentito got up off the ground.

"Who is that person? No normal person can you Innocents. And that  
Innocents, I have seen it some where before," Sentito said.

"Sentito," Senmina said coming out to get him.

"Yeah," Sentito said.

"That was the new guy. Go apologize for attacking him," Senmina said.

"I see no point in doing so," Sentito said.

"If you don't, I'll use my Innocents on you," Senmina said.

"Okay, Where is he," Sentito said in fear.

"He is in the bath," Senmina said.

"Okay," Sentito said running to the bath. Firriar sat in an outside bath. He knew that the bath was co-ed at this time of night but did not care.

"This is the first bath I had since I left home a week ago," Firriar said. Sentito came out looking like he was going to go in to.

"Firriar," Sentito said.

"What," Firriar dropped down to neck height in the bath.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to apologize for attacking you," Sentito said.

"It is fine, just go," Firriar said.

"I was going to wash you back, as an apologue," Sentito said. Firriar grabbed a bar a soap and threw it a Sentito but fell to his feet. Sentito stepped on the soap and fell, knocking himself out. Firriar grabbed a towel and ran out.

"Sorry," Firriar said running. Sentito woke up ten minutes later. He got dressed and stormed up to Firriar's room. He pushed the door open at full force. A girl with silver wearing only a button up shirt holding some panties was standing in the room.

"I'm sorry; I am looking for a boy named Firriar Futimaka. He is said to be staying in this room. You haven't seen him have you," Sentito said.

"I'm Firriar Futimaka," The girl said.

"Oh how nice. Wait, What?" Sentito said.

"My name is Firriar Futimaka," the girl said again.

"But you're a girl," Sentito said.

"Yeah. People often mistake me for a boy do to the fact I have almost no chest," Firriar said.

"This can't be," Sentito said.

"What, you have never seen a flat chested girl before," Firriar said.

"AHHHH!" Sentito yelled. Everyone in the Black Order came to where Sentito was.

"What is wrong Sentito," Senmina said.

"Firriar," Sentito said in a scared voice.

"Hi, I'm Firriar Futimaka. I am a 16 year old girl, please to meet you," Firriar said.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the Black Order yelled. Firriar just smiled.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
